


Good Summer

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [35]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Friendship, Phone Calls, Summer, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Renee texts Jean and realizes that something's wrong.





	Good Summer

Renee, 11:34  
hi Jean :) How are you doing? Are you having a good summer?

 

Jean, 11:47  
I’m doing okay, how about you?

 

It didn’t slip Renee’s attention that Jean had not answered her second question, and that “I’m okay” did not read as very convincing either.

He did answer her call after the third ring, though, so that was good at least.

“Oui?” His voice was rough, like he’d just woken up.

“Hi! I just thought calling you would be nicer. Do you have a few minutes?”, she asked, gently cheerful as always.

A yawn came from the other end of the line, and then rustling, like bed sheets crinkling. “Yeah, sure.”

“Are you still in bed?”, she asked. It was almost noon. Sleeping in wasn’t a bad thing, but for someone like Jean, sleeping in this long could mean more than just a lazy day.

The hesitation in his voice confirmed her suspicion. “...yeah.”

“Are you alright, Jean?” She knew he preferred direct questions over gentle nudging. She was happy to comply.

A slow sigh came from the other end of the line. “...summer is... strange. Nobody is here... campus is so empty. I don’t know what to do on my own. I go to Court and to the gym and I read lots of books but still.”

She was very glad that he could put his feelings into words like this; it was a huge progress. This first semester with the Trojans had done wonders for Jean’s mental health.

“Are you still going to therapy every week?”

“Yeah.”

“Great.”

There was a little break, and she could hear him take a deep, slow breath, sounding... sad.

“I didn’t think it was possible, but I miss the team.”

It would probably take more than one semester for Jean to see the Trojans as his team. But this was progress enough, for now.

“Can you call or skype them?”, she suggested.

“...I could. I guess.” He paused. She waited patiently. “...Jeremy asked me to come visit him at his parents’.”

“Oh, that’s very nice of him. When are you going?” Knowing Jean, he had probably immediately declined; knowing Jeremy, that No had been met with southern charm and firm but friendly resistance.

“I... I don’t want to bother him.” Jean sounded genuinely torn up about it. And Renee understood; Jeremy had been so busy taking Jean under his wings during this last semester, even though it had cost him a lot, and even though Jean was slowly allowing himself to be grateful for it, she still knew he felt guilty about it, like he was a burden.

“I’m sure you’re not, Jean. I think Jeremy would really like having you around, if he offers. Also, y’know... isn’t that a thing friends do? Going to each others’ houses over the summer?” She herself was with Allison right now, sitting in the shade under an enormous palm tree.

“How should I know?”, he asked, but it was without malice.

“You could just take my word for it.”, she replied lightly. From the other end of the line came soft, hoarse laughter at that, and it made her smile. It was their in-joke by now: Renee teaching Jean how normal human relationships were supposed to work.

“I do trust you.”

“Thank you.” She smiled down at her bikini-clad legs, running a hand over a small scar on her thigh. “...you can come visit me after you’ve visited Jeremy, if you’d like. I think Stephanie would love to meet you.”

She could somehow hear his smile. “...I think I could do that.”

“Great. I’ll text you some flights.”

“Thank you.”

“Remember I’m here for you, okay? Whenever.”

He was quiet for a long moment.

 

“Thank you. I appreciate that.”

“...now go call Jeremy and tell him you’re coming.”

“Yes Ma’am.”


End file.
